La flor de los Hyuga y el Demonio Uchiha
by capricochan
Summary: Luego de la Gran Guerra, Uchiha Sasuke, quiere seguir su camino solo, sin volver a konoha. por salvar a hinata se ve obligado a volver ¿Se podrán enamorar la flor de los Hyuga Y el demonio Uchiha ? Podrá la flor suavizar al demonio ?.. Romance .. Celos. Hermandad , etc Pesimo summary, es mi primer finc daré lo mejor de mi, Pasen a leer!no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó ese día, la guerra había terminado, y Sasuke se despedía de Naruto, para seguir su camino errante, hasta morir solo, en su propio infierno personal, pero cuando se disponía a irse

Desvió su mirada a una chica que lloraba al ver a su nissan revido y este la abrazaba con emoción

Hmp… estúpido aprovechado, es lo que pensaba antes de que Neji se fuera a reunir con el equipo de la bestia verde de konoha

El trataba de parecer desinteresado, mirando cómo se mecía, su azulado cabello, pero en ese momento, vio a un enemigo sobreviviente, en el punto ciego de Hinata, este le dirigía una cantidad ridícula de shuriken. Sasuke, de inmediato, activo su sharingan

Y sin pensarlo corrió directo a desviar las armas con su katana y utilizar su cuerpo de escudo para el resto de los shuriken

Y antes de desvanecerse lo último que vio fue esos hermosos ojos platas que se encontraban sorprendidos y preocupados

¡Uchiha san!

Me encuentro con mis manos bañadas en sangre, en la última batalla digo que pelearíamos juntos y así lo hicimos, el hizo que me olvidara de Naruto, que peleaba junto a sakura – Chan, pero también me creo, de forma inconsciente, otro gran dolor, con sabor a miel, porque ahora, se realmente lo que es amar. Si porque yo, la que todos creíamos, tenia ojos solo para el sol de konoha, que representa el luminoso día, se enamoró del oscuro y macabro demonio de los Uchiha, representante de la tenebrosa noche, según la creencia popular

Me duele todo el cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo, es lanzarme a proteger a Hinata. Ciento una presencia a mi lado, asique abro lentamente mis ojos y aquí esta ella

No se por qué, pero siento una calidez en mi pecho, al verla apoyada en mi cama, sentir su tranquila respiración y ver sus mejillas ligueramente sonrojadas

Sus azuladas hebras, me recuerdan a mi madre, pero lo que siento por ella, es diferente, me gusta atesorar, sus sonrisas, estar a su lado todo el tiempo, cuándo por accidentes nuestras manos se cruzan y esto último es lo más extraño, ya que yo siempre e aborrecido el contacto físico con las chicas, gracias a mis atolondradas fans y sobre todo, lo más extraño es que cuando cualquier hombre se le acerca, en especial su primo o Naruto me dan una increíbles ganas de golpearlos

No es que nunca me hayan dado ganas de matar al dobe, pero esto es distinto, lo siento real y a la vez infantil y también dolor cuando Hinata favorece a ese usoratonkachi o a su primo antes que a mi hmp…...

¿Uchii ha a san? ¡Uchiha San!

Hinata se abalanzo a abrazar a Sasuke y empezó a sollozar en su pecho: Porque porque lo hiciste, pudiste haber muerto, porque no me avisaste, los hubiésemos detenido

En ese momento sin que Hinata se diera cuenta y quizás ni siquiera Sasuke, este curvaba ligeramente sus labios hacia arriba y le correspondía el abrazo a Hinata

Pensamientos

Eh …. Ahh que he hecho , como me atreví a abrazar a Uchiha san, de esta manera, pero lo más vergonzoso es en la forma que me di cuenta, cuando el paso, sus fuertes brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo a su pecho, fue en ese momento, me percate que mis brazos, estaban enrollados, en su cuello y yo me encontraba prácticamente hincada en la cama , me debo disculpar con el

¡Uchiha san yo lo si i

Cof Cof Cof

Fue en ese momento, que Hinata y Sasuke, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade y Naruto, en la habitación

La peli azul se levantó como un resorte de donde estaba, notablemente sonrojada, y a Naruto le pareció, ver un ligero sonrojo, cuando Sasuke desvió la cara.

Hinata con una reverencia saludo a Naruto y a Tsunade


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Pdt: Espero esta Historia sea de su agrado…. y Les agradecería un comentario, para saber que tal les parece

¡Uchiha san yo lo si i

Cof Cof Cof

Fue en ese momento, que Hinata y Sasuke, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Tsunade y Naruto, en la habitación

La peli azul se levantó como un resorte de donde estaba, notablemente sonrojada, y a Naruto le pareció, ver un ligero sonrojo, cuando Sasuke desvió la cara.

Hinata con una reverencia saludo a Naruto y a Tsunade

Capitulo 2 :

Hinata Namikaze Uzumaki

¡Que vergüenza!, mi cara debe estar, más roja que un tomate .Naruto y Tsunade sama

lo más seguro es que estén pensando, que soy una aprovechada, no entiendo como sucedió esto

Hmp.. Maldito Dobe, tenía que llegar, justo ahora, y con la desgraciada vieja y su cara analizaste

Minutos atrás ….

Tsunade iba pensativa caminado por el hospital desde que se encontró la siguente esena

A Kurenai, anko , Kakashi y Gai, apostando, que llegaría primero, el caos de Konoha cuando Naruto fuera Hokahe, La explosión de ira de Hashi y Neji Huyga o el fin de Konoha por la colosal batalla, que por lo que se veía el destino estaba encaprichado en llevarla a cabo.

Por más que le daba vuelta al asunto solo a lo primero e encontraba coherencia , asique se decidio a ir a revisar al Uchiha

Abuela , Abuela, Necesito hablar contigo

(Con una venita palpitante en su ojo ) cuanta veces te he dicho que no me digas ABUELA !

He Lo siento, como esta Sasuke ¿? Detebayo

Ahora me dirijo a ver si despertó

Eh, voy contigo detebayoo!

Camino a la habitación del Uchiha, Tsunade, trataba de entender, porque Sasuke ayudo a Hinata, eso era lo que muchos, de los que sabían lo ocurrido, se preguntaban, era cierto que, en la última etapa de la guerra habían luchado codo a codo. Pero de ahí ¿a que el, Uchiha arriesgara su vida para salvarla?, de Naruto hubiese sido esperable , pero estábamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el que mato a su hermano, discípulo de Orochimaru, Criminal rango A, en el libro bingo, intento acabar con konoha y Naruto su mejor amigo. Algo más tendría que haber entremedio de eso

Naruto por otra parte, estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviese, en Konoha nuevamente, aunque le preocupaba, que todavía, no se diera cuenta, de lo que sentía, por Hinata

Y también se sentía, entre los dos, ya que la mayoría de sus amigos, creían que Hinata todavía le profesaba amor a el

Pero lo cierto es que ellos aclararon eso en la guerra

Recuerdos

Hinata chan, necesito hablar contigo

Dime, Naruto kun

Es que es de carácter privado, ¿te parece si vamos a hablar al bosque?

Esta bien vamos

Se veía a una peli azul y un rubio correr hacia el interior del bosque, mientras que desde su punto de partida (zona de enfermería de la alianza Shinobi), se veía a un oji negro y a una peli rosa, recelosos mirando a dicha dirección

Bueno Hinata, yo esto e….

¿Naruto esta nervioso? ¡No será que quiere hablar de lo que sucedió con Pein! Se veía a una Hinata muy sonrojada, mientras Naruto balbuceaba cosas, como: Tú, yo, desde pequeño, única, aceptarme

Fue en ese momento, cuando Hinata, se decidió a hablar.

Naruto, no te atormentes más, yo se que amas a Sakura Chan, no te preocupes por mi, yo ya he entendido lo que es el amor de verdad, con otra persona, aunque creo es unilateral.. Esto ultimo lo digo muy bajito, pasó casi desapercibido, pero para los agudos sentidos del chico Kyubi no, aunque lo dejó pasar por el momento…..

Y de paso descubrí realmente lo que siento por ti, en ese momento los ojos de Hinata brillaron, al igual que cuando se declaró. por primera vez a Naruto, por lo que el chico se empezó a poner nervioso

Yo te amo, eso cierto, pero como a un hermano mayor, que me inspira a salir a delante y que e admirado desde pequeña, aparte de un amigo y compañero, por el que estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida en batalla, ese es el amor que tengo hacia ti, no el de a un hombre, te pido perdón por haber confundido estos sentimientos Naruto kun

Naruto, estaba atónito, antes las palabras de Hinata y pensaba, como pudo ser tan imbécil, al no haberse dado cuenta, de Hinata en su niñez, quizás su infancia hubiese sido mucho más alegre

Hinata estaba muy aliviada, al haber puesto al tanto, de sus reales sentimientos, a Naruto, pero cuando, levanto su cabeza, para mirar que hacia el rubio, este la tomo fuertemente de la cintura , Hinata se sonrojo al instante y estaba a punto de empezar a asustarse cuando el chico, con la mano libre hizo un par de sellos, irreconocibles, para la oji luna, que cerró los ojos por mero instinto, al sentir como era liberada una gran cantidad de chacra

Al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró en un sitio, más que extraño donde había una enorme jaula, que llamo de sobremanera su interés.

¿Naruto que es esto? – Ehh , bueno es bastante complicado, pero se podría decir que en mi interior

En ese momento se escuchó una voz algo siniestra de la jaula -¿ No me presentaras a la señorita mocoso?

Entonces Naruto, como si se tratara de presentar a dos amigos en una tarde primaveral

Digo: Claro detebayo ¡! Ella es Hina chan , Hina Chan el es el Kyubi

Hinata cuando pudo salir de su asombro, con un ligero sonrojo de la manera más cortes digo – Es un placer Kyubi Sama y permítame agradecer la ayuda que nos brinda en la guerra , con una leve reverencia

¡ jajjaja a, Que Dama más educada!

Detebayo! Claro que si, es Hinata, digo Naruto como lo más obvio y agrego maliciosamente, es educada hasta con la cucaracha más insignificante del mundo

Mientras a Hinata le caía una gotita, el Kyubi agrego de forma mordaz

-Por supuesto y de considerar su hermano, hasta a la rata más despreciable

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de contra atacar

Hinata le recordó, que no tenían mucho tiempo, entonces el Kyubi, hizo aparecer frente a ellos a kushina Y Minato Namikaze

Hinata quien no entendía nada, miro interrogante a Naruto

Madre, Padre, ustedes me dijeron, que cuando encontrara a la chica indicada, para incluirse a la familia, la presentara en este lugar ante ustedes, Minato pensó que había fallado, al interpretar, que Naruto se casaría con la peli rosa, mientras Hinata sudaba frio, pensaba en ese preciso momento que Naruto era un tonto, que no había entendido lo que digo y la había metido en un tremendo lio, para supuestamente no herirla

Se formó un intenso silencio, mientras Kushina analizaba a Hinata y como si fueran una con Naruto

Le digo a Minato, Naruto quiere que aceptemos a la joven, como su hermana, por lo que sería, mi hija adoptiva( con estrellitas en los ojos )

Exacto mamá … Minato pensó que de tal astilla a tal palo, ninguno entendió su intención cuando les explico, que Naruto debía, Presentar a la chica indicada, ante ellos cuando llegase el momento, debió suponer, ese par no vería, la palabra esposa entre líneas

En esa extraña escena donde se veía a Minato y Hinata, con gotitas en la cabeza, a Kushina y Naruto radiantes de felicidad y al Kyubi riéndose siniestramente

Se le fue entregado a Naruto un juego de anillos de compromiso, con los símbolos Namikaze y Uzumaki de parte de Minato y dos pulseras, con similares características de Kushina

Quien explico que al ponerse estas pulseras, quedarían conectados, los cuatro y Ahora Hinata, era una Namikaze Uzumaki y podría usar esos apellidos de forma legal

Se despidieron de una forma muy cariñosa y los dos jóvenes, volvieron al bosque

Hinata chan, ahora nos pondremos nuestras pulseras, Digo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Naruto kun, creo que esto se lo deberías dar a sakura Chan

Ehh? No , aunque si no te gustan las pulseras, las cambiamos, por los anillos

Que!, No nono, tienes razón deberíamos ponernos las pulseras

Hinata y Naruto después de aquello regresaron a la campaña

Con el sentimiento que realmente eran hermanos. Aunque los que divisaron aquella pulsera, no pensaron igual y curiosamente el Uchiha, armo una pelea descomunal, con Naruto, que sin que nadie se diera, cuenta, termino, con un Sasuke, reclamándole a Naruto por sus excesivas confianzas con cierta Hyuga

Cosa que al rubio, le dejo claro lo que sentía su amigo

Fin recuerdos

Aunque considerara a Sasuke también su Hermano Tenía decidido probar el amor de este Hacia su hermana ,para estar seguro de que este no la dañaría, ya que era su deber cuidarla como un Hermano mayor, se lo Había prometido a su madre. Y los Namikaze Uzumaki, No mienten Detebayo

Y si Sasuke pasaba, el mismo le ayudaría a obtener el amor de la chica, si es que era posible

Al ir los dos rubios en sus propios pensamientos, no se dieron, cuenta que entraron, si tocar a la habitación, o por lómenos Tsunade, que tenía la costumbre, cuando se trataba del hospital …

Y quedaron en shock al ver, a la flor de los Hyuga y al demonio de los Uchiha en esa situación

O por lómenos Tsunade, quien empezaba a entender los comentarios de la gente, sobre, amores pos Guerra y porque el Uchiha se arriesgó tanto y la segunda apuesta de los Jounin

Y la respuesta a la tercera no se hizo esperar

Pues sintió como Naruto se tensaba y en una milésima de segundos estaba con Hinata y miraba desafiante a Sasuke

En acto seguido, el Uchiha llevaba a Hinata Hacia el , por medio de un abrazo posesivo, por la espalda de esta.

La pobre Hokahe estaba absorta ante lo que veía y casi le da un ataque cardiaco, cuando Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y le digo a Sasuke, con un tono poco usual en él, aléjate de ella Uchiha ,al simultaneo, que se mostraron las pulseras que llevaban puestas el rubio y la peli azul, estas son con las que se comprometieron los padres de Naruto , pensó la rubia

Hinata al ver lo que sucedía, se separó de los dos Chicos que parecían matarse, con las miradas

Y Como pudo hundida en su vergüenza, le digo a Tsunade que nada era lo que pensaba …

Fin

Este capitulo, me ha salido largo y al mejor un poco latero, pero tiene detalles que serán cruciales


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no podía creer que perdió el control y reacciono de tal forma ante la escena de su hermana y su hermano, por irónico que suene

Pero esto le ayudo a confirmar que Sasuke de verdad quería a Hinata, por como reacciono

Entonces uno zurrona sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio, pues ahora se dedicaría a hacer sufrir al uchiha

Bueno primero quiero saber porque llevan ustedes esas pulseras, dijo la Hokage, mirando de forma analizan te a Naruto y Hinata

La peli azul se disponía a responder pero el chico se adelanto

Bueno obachan, tu sabes que estas pulseras pertenecen al clan uzumaki y mis padres las usaban, asique ellos nos las dieron, ya que yo les presente a Hinata, por medio de un jutsu, por el cual los pude ver nuevamente ¿ no te lo digo Hinata teme?

Tsunade casi se va de espalda, como el rubio podía decir eso tan campante, además con el Uchiha ay

Sasuke solo caía en su penumbra, el se había dispuesto irse de konoha y deseaba que Hinata se quedara con Naruto pues ella lo amaba desde la niñez , pero que le refregara en su cara, el hecho de que se iba a casar con ella, le producía un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

Hmp… ¿porque me lo comunicaría dobe?...

Tsunade reacciono y felicito a Naruto por su futuro matrimonio con la Hyuga

En tanto la chica estaba al punto de la hiperventilación, sabía que el chico con algún extraño propósito hizo que todos confundieran las cosas

A sique con ese coraje le asestó un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza

Dejando a los otros dos presentes muy confundidos

Naru TO, NO hAgas que confundan las COSAAS

Lo que sucede es que estas pulseras representan mi unión al clan uzumaki, COMO HERMANA DE NARUTO…

Tsunade en ese momento de un puñetazo mando a Naruto a volar fuera del hospital

Ese energúmeno le iba a sacar canas verdes, a ella casi le da un ataque y resulta que el rubio solo les quería tomar el pelo

Bueno Hinata entonces supongo que no tendre que celebrar tu boda, ¿no?

La chica muy sonrojada emitió un frágil hai

Mientras Sasuke la traspasaba con la mirada. Pues él pensaba en por que reacciono tan posesivamente, pues el aceptaba que la chica le atraía, pero el no pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, no eso no podía ser, pues ella era la flor de los Hyuga la más amable, delicada y cariñosa, el no tendría oportunidad.

Bueno entonces solo queda que me expliques, porque estas en lugar donde solo se permite al personal del hospital Hinata

Hinata ahora si sentía que se desmayaba, pues recordó que la Hokage la encontró abrazada al Uchiha

Ettto ….. eee…. Yo solo quería ver el estado de Uchiha san y agradecerle por haberme salvado, lamento haber burlado la seguridad del hospital Hokage sama

Está bien Hinata, te puedes quedar después de todo dicen que a los enfermos les ayuda la compañía, asique no me queda más que atribuirte a ti el despertar de Sasuke

La rubia reviso al chico y le entrego un buen diagnóstico y le comunico que debería dejar el hospital, ya que luego de la guerra este tenía sobre demanda y el podía reposar en un departamento que se le asignaría

Entonces el chico le es puso a la hokage que el pretendía abandonar konoha

Y la hábil sannin, le propuso que se quedase por dos meses, en los que sería reactivado como shinobi de la aldea, luego si quería irse, ella le otorgaría un permiso para salir de la aldea de forma indefinida y así no sería casado por la alianza

El chico algo escéptico acepto la propuesta, y bueno Hinata ya que estas aquí tú serás la encomendada para ubicar a Sasuke Uchiha en su hogar

Hai Hokage sama

Cuando llegaron a la dirección dada por la Hokage, se encontraron con departamento, qué constaba de tres pisos y en cada uno se encontraba una vivienda en el de abajo vivía una anciana señora que era la dueña, esta les recibió de forma amable, en el segundo viviría Sasuke y para sorpresa de los dos mientras subían las escaleras se encontraron con Sai, que les comento que vivía en el tercero, pero tendría que irse a una misión y salió corriendo más rápido que el viento

Al entrar recorrieron el departamento descubriendo que constaba; con una sala de estar, cocina, baño, y un dormitorio, estos eran bastante amplios

Sasuke lo encontraba perfecto, pues el no necesitaría de una gran vivienda

Sasuke san creo que debería ir a guardad reposo

Hmp….. Sasuke no sabía si aceptar o no pero la chica le convenció argumentando que ella debía ir a hacer compras para él y que por mientras lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar reposo para recuperarse de forma rápida y el quiso pensar que lo que le convenció fueron los argumentos de la chica y no los hermosos ojos color plata que le miraban anhelantes de una respuesta positiva

Hinata se encamino al mercado de la aldea donde compro todo tipo de vegetales, frutas y cosas para hacer comida, luego recordó que la sala de estar se veía bastante monótona y paso por la tienda yamanaka que estaba siendo atendida por la madre de esta a comprar unas flores para el lugar esperando que Sasuke no se molestara y su última parada fue una tienda donde compro cosas para el baño y aprovecho de comprarse un delantal de cocina que necesitaba

Al entrar al departamento dejo las cosas en la mesa y activo su byakugan para descubrir que Sasuke seguía dormido, por lo que se encamino a preparar el almuerzo para el chico

Mientras Sasuke empezaba a despertarse y sentía un rico olor a sopa de verduras, al llegar a la fuente del olor se quedó sorprendido de encontrar a Hinata con el pelo atado en una cola alta y con un delantal de cocina negro, con pequeñas flores rojas a su alrededor. Levantando la tapa de una olla donde salía un abundante vapor.

¿Haces sopa de verduras? Pregunto el Uchiha muy cerca de la oreja de la Hyuga

Hinata pegando un saltito por la impresión y muy nerviosa por sentir el cálido aliento de Sasuke en su oreja emitió un ligero hai, hacia el chico que curva una atractiva sonrisa

Luego comieron en un cómodo silencio y la chica se retiró a su hogar

Sasuke se quedó meditando en lo placentera que sería su vida si la chica viviera con el

Pues ella prepararía el almuerzo de forma exquisita. Mientras el reparaba algo en la casa, luego cenarían en tranquilidad y con el tiempo podría ver a pequeñas de cabellos negros con reflejos azulados, con ojos color plata o negros y fue ay donde se dio cuenta en lo que pensaba y sacudió su cabeza, para quitarse la idea

Hinata en cambio al legara a casa por primera vez luego de la guerra, recibió una mirada represiva de su padre, que le increpo por no llegar a la mansión, esta con la fuerza que le había dado la experiencia de la guerra, lo enfrento con una mirada retadora, comunicándole que estaba siguiendo órdenes de la Hokage, anqué emitió la información de que eso solo había sido el día de hoy

Y se dirigió a su dormitorio pensando que las cosas con su familia nunca cambiarían, antes de notar a alguien corriendo de forma desesperada hacia ella y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo, era Hanabi, su pequeña hermana, que lloraba en su regazo, diciéndole cuanto la había extrañado

En ese momento Hinata se prometió ser el sustento de su hermana y asumir realmente el papel de madre con ella

Esa noche las hermanas durmieron juntas y Hanabi, después de mucho tiempo se sintió feliz al sentir las caricias de su hermana en sus cabellos

En la mañana las niñas hablaron mucho y la pequeña le conto a su hermana que en un mes daría el examen para convertirse en gennin ya que todo eso por la guerra, se había retrasado. Pero Hinata encontró rastro de tristeza en la joven asique indago por ello. y se sintió gran pesar al saber que desde que en el clan se supo la noticia, pusieron a la niña a entrenar día y noche sin descanso por lo cual estaba agotada

Y cuando Hinata estaba pensando escucho un

¡NOOO, Hinata son las ocho de la mañana hace dos horas debí comenzar mi entrenamiento con Hakushi sama !

Mientras la niña se vestía Hinata recordó que Hakushi era un hombre de unos 48 años, que hacia entrenamientos brutales y siempre se excedía, opinión que compartía con Neji que le comento que el hombre era despiadado y cruel, en especial con los de la rama secundaria

Asique preocupada siguió con sigilo a Hanabi y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando veía que el tipo cargaba su puño de chacka para darle un golpe a Hanbi, en la mejilla

Hanabi cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo escucho el grito de dolor del hombre

Y al abrirlos se encontró con la azulada cabellera de su hermana que estaba prácticamente zafándole la mano al hombre

Hakushi sama no le permito que golpe de esa forma a mi hermana

Hashi sama me ha encargado su entrenamiento de forma personal ya que soy el más capacitado digo el hombre, mirando de forma despectiva

Que sucede aquí Hinata, dijo Hashi que aparecía junto a Neji que tenía el ceño fruncido

Lo que sucede padre es que no estoy de acuerdo en el modo en que este tipo trata a Hanabi

Hashi y Hakushi se sorprendieron ante el modo de expresarse de Hinata, pues ellos la recordaban como la tímida niña, en cambio Neji solo sonreía

¿Y a ti en que te incumbe el entrenamiento de Hanabi? , soltó Hashi

EN QUE ME IMCUMBE PENSABA HINATA DE VERDAD QUE A SU PADRE NO SE LE JUNTABAN LOS TORNILLOS O ERA UN IDIOTA pensó

Ella es mi hermana vivo legado de mi madre y yo me hare responsable de ella. Por lo cual espero su consentimiento para asignarle un maestro adecuado, Hashi sama

Ante esto el líder quedo atónito pues en menos de 10 minutos; había defendido abiertamente a su hermana y le hacia una petición con bastante fuerza

Esta bien pero primero tendrás que derrotar a Hikaru

Hinata acepto y se desencadeno una fácil pelea para ella, donde derroto al hombre en unos minutos

Hanabi ¿tu estás de acuerdo en que te entrene yo en conjunto con Neji nissan?

Hai respondió Hanabi, mirando con ojos de total admiración a su hermana

¿Y tú qué opinas?, preguntó a su primo con ojitos de cordero.. estoy de acuerdo Hinata sama

Bien ahora nos retiramos con Hanabi, padre más tarde te mandare su plan de entrenamiento cuando coordiné con nissan

Hashi quedo de piedra el sabía que Hinata había cambiado pero nunca a ese grado…. No se preocupe Hashi sama, en el fondo mi prima es la misma de siempre

La peli azul realizo un plan para pasar todo ese día con su hermana, entrenaron un poco y luego se fueron a la aldea a hacer unas pequeñas compras para hacer galletas, a petición de la menor

Las que sirvieron en la once y para impresión de los cuatro que estaban en la mesa, hashi se las comió casi todas, con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque conservaba su semblante serio

Que fue roto cuando Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a costar, pues Neji y Hanabi vieron la cara del estoico líder, hecha un poema, mientras le gritaba a Hinata

Que tengas un buen sueño Hija

Sinceramente este tipo de cosas solo las puede lograr la flor de los Hyuga, pensaban las sirvientas de la casa

….

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad

Bueno les quería pedir disculpas por mi ausencia con esta historia, a las personas que la estaban siguiendo

Y pedirles que dejen sus comentarios, con sus opiniones sobre esta y ver si les interesa que la siga o no

Para o si no dejar de escribirla


End file.
